


In the Stables

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Written for the Tumblr prompt Cullen + Joy





	

Cullen shut the door and sagged into his seat before snatching the pendant back up.

“I’m so sorry, love. They’re gone now, we can talk.”

“Are you sure? I would hate to impose on something so terribly gripping as guard rotations with Rylen,” Dorian drawled.

“Oh, hush. You said you had news.”

“It’s nothing nearly as important as your meeting, I’m sure. A trifling thing. Only, I’m in the stables.”

“Going somewhere?” Cullen smiled, settling more comfortably into his seat.

“Well, I already have, you see. I should specify. I’m in the Skyhold stables. You should come down.”

“WHAT?” Cullen shot out of his chair, banging his hip hard against the desk. He didn’t notice.

“You should come down,” Dorian repeated, laughter in his voice.

They met just outside the stables. Cullen half-ran the last few steps, catching Dorian up in a mighty hug.

“Careful, idiot, you’ll strain yourself!”

“I don’t care. What are you doing here!?”

“Well, I got a call to speak at the Collegium in Nevarra, and from there it was just a jaunt to check in on that untrustworthy toad–you remember we talked?–in Jader, and from there I thought–are you going to smile like that the entire time? I’m afraid you’ll pull something.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so very happy to see you.”


End file.
